greatgalacticwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Sol System
The Sol- system, or Solar-1, Earth system, s^ol; terra consists of 8 planets, an asteroid belt and several plutoids, asteroids and other space objects surrounding a yellow star, the sun. It's the center of human culture and political and economical core world of the Earth alliance. Mercury Hot Venus Also hot Earth Earth was always center of the UNE government and is still the most populated planet in Earth alliance. About 10,5 billion citizen of several species are living mostly in the giant urban NEOcitties on all continents, while smaller settlements and agricultural regions like the US states Iowa decreased down to 10-20% of the planet's surface. The capital city, Geneva, Schwitzerland itself is low-populated with just about 2 million citizen. The President lives near the parliament building in Geneva. In earth's orbit several space stations like Terra dome-1 and the Lunar Shipyards exist. A former artificial orbital defence ring was destroyed while the coalition war, in the 2900's a defence line of tactical satellites was established by MAOX engineers. Terra Luna (or earth moon) Inappropriate for effective terraforming, most of the moon landscape kept untouched except wide regions of mining operations and the citties build partly underground or under giant artificial domes with own ecosystems. The first colonization of Earth's peoples in history was founded for creating a basement for space travel and later also industrial and touristic reasons. Used mainly as a communication and aerospace control center, also the GPS, internet satellite, and general purpose electronic usage relay center. Private organisations like the Lunar shipyards hold own stations on moon, also Octan Industries and Orley Energy have settlements for gaining Helium-3 and several minerals for industry production. On its backside, several science stations and space telescopes exist. Moon is inhabited by about 10,2 million citizen, 99% human, smaller minorities are martians, calakians and other allied alien cultures. Mars Mars Terra Mar was the second world to be colonized by the UNE. It is fully terraformed in 31st century and retains an Earth-like atmosphere with constant temperatures between -4-3°. The capital city, Olympus Mons City, was built near Mt. Olympus Mons, as the ash from ancient eruptions made the land very furtile for farming, and gave acess to geothermal energy from magma under the volcano. Mars has been a suitable destination for farmers and colonists from all over earth controlled space. While the occupation under the kingdom of sol, a bigger minority of former coalition colonists were migrating to mars, mostly lowlanders, who lost their land on tarsis. Many of them stayed there until today. Aside agriculture, also tourism defines mars economy, every year more than 20 million visitors join the carnival de mars and other festivals. Mars developed a rich variation of alien and human cultures, more than on earth, art and culture defines everyday's life. The martian museum of space travel, the DaVinci university of arts and the Nolan film school are famous all over E.A. space. The Asteroid Belt The asteroid belt in our solar system has been converted to a massive mining operation to supply the demand for the raw materials necessary for maintaining the earth fleets. But also many criminals and seperatistic groups founded own space stations and colonies without governmental control here. Jupiter As biggest planet in the Solar-Earth system, the gas giant Jupiter protected the inner planets from asteroids before the UNE colonized the outer regions. Today, Jupiter is used as military training area for different space maneuver, fighter pilots and fleet tactics. Jupiter's Galilean moon, Europa is terraformed and is now a habitable settlement as well. Saturn The asteroid ring of Saturn was one of the first worlds colonized by Earth-born humans, and later a government was set up there by the residents. This later became the United Regions of Saturn, which grew independent from the United Nations of Earth and later its military force, then dubbed the Galactic Expeditionary Marines, joined the UNEA as an ally against the Coalition of Planets after the Coalition's invasion of Saturn. The Saturnian Government collapsed after the Coalition defeated the U.N.E in the following war. In the Earth Alliance, the Saturn colonies belong to earth government but have own senators in the parliament Titan The moon Titan is the most populated Saturn object. Capital city is New Paris and popular for the Titan academy of technology. The Titan Oil Trading Plants: Titan, one of Saturns moons, was another of the first settlements colonized by Earth-Humans, and rich oil was found under its surface in the late 22nd Century, around at about 2199, and was later used as an economic system of trade with the nearby United Regions of Saturn, and about 1,000,000,000,000,000 credits worth of value come out of the Titan Oil Trade each year. Uranus/The Uranus Ring Artifact Project Later, just after Saturn, Humans came to the rings of Uranus, only the planet itself had a distorted center of gravity as a result of being on its side, but valuable precious artifacts were found within the ice covered rocks on the rings, and bustling mining operations were soon found there, and soon even a busy salt business was active on the rings, and it was used from then on. Neptune Triton construction yards The biggest moon of the gas giant Neptune is the place, where E.A. military ships are built, Triton, a moon with a nitrogen atmosphere and liquid water beneath the icecaps. Life became sustainable once the surface was broken. Triton Construction Yards grew to be the largest shipmaking cooperation in the Earth Alliance. Pluto/Plutoids Until 2006 Pluto was called the 9th planet and was assumed to be a twin-planet system rotating with its moon Charon. Pluto itself is smaller than earth's moon and aside Charon, also the other moons Nix and Hydra were part of missions from UNE's First Fleet and the Galactic Expeditionary Marines. The pluto colony has many science sites, and serves as a military research site for the UNE added to the first settlers there. Like the Saturn ring colonies, Pluto is under law of Earth Alliance government. Kuiper-belt The outer regions of our system behind Neptune contains the orbits of many small asteroids, plutoids and other planetoids. But since the Earth-Coalition war, it's also a giant graveyard of hundreds of ship debris from the final conquest.